kid flash and raven
by raven-fan14
Summary: raven leaves kid flash finds her


raven stood pacing in her room _this cant be happening im to young were to young what to do what to do i have to leave ,leave the titans forever its the only way ill do it tonight when every ones asleep its the only way_.

with her mind made up raven went to the living room were everyone was sitting on the couch watching kid flash and bb playing a game Robin stafire on one side jinks cyborg on the other. she decided to sit next to starfire and watch the game 20 minits later kid flash stood doing his victory dance next to a depressed bb "haha green bean looks like its my turn now" said an enthusiastic cyborg

"here" said bb and handed cy the controls

so cy and kf started a new game 20 mints later cy won and was gloating raven excused herself to go get some tea and kf finally noticed her presence "raven hay raven weight i need to talk to you" kf said and sped over to were she was making tea "yes kid flash what do you want?" she asked

"to talk about what happen with us" he said quietly

"there's nothing to talk about it was a one time mistake never to happen again" she said harshly

"oh" he said dejectedly

"was that all?" she questioned he nodded unable to speak she walked back to the couch and sat down just as the guys decided to watch a movie.

when the movie finished everyone retired to their bedrooms for the night and raven started to pack her belongings 2 hours later at 12 o'clock she finished writing her note to the rest of the team and went out her bedroom door suitcase in hand.

she went into the kitchen and set the note down on the kitchen counter along with her titans communicator just as she turned around she came face to face with starfire "oh hello friend raven how are you to night?"

"im fine star" she said trying to conseal her suitcase

"were are you going friend raven? why do you have the suit of cases with you?" star questioned

"sigh im leaving the titans for good im sorry star but it has to be this way" she said with tears in her eyes

"but why cant you stay?" star asked crying her eyes out

"i just cant it would be best for everyone if i left, um ill try and stay in contact with you if that will make you feel better" raven said trying to comfort the girl

"oh yes it would make me feel better if i can not have you here then that is the next best thing" star exclaimed

"ok i have your number so ill call you" raven said

"yes friend raven" and star gave her a big hug raven returned the hug

"well ive got to go now so see you" said raven and walked out the door

she levitated and flew off into the night sky. after an hours travel she finally reach a small town just outside of jump city that didnt have much crime and went into the first b&b she saw.

next morning

robin was the first one up and went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast on the counter he saw a note addressed to all titans so he called all the titans down to the kitchen to read it 10 mints later all the titans were there bb and kf still half asleep "so what are we doing here this early?" questioned cy "there's a note here addressed to all of us in ravens handwriting and im guessing that's why she isnt here with us now so if you all shut up ill read it now

_"dear titans _

_i am leaving i hope you can forgive my method of depsrtuar (sp) but its for the best please don't look for me i love you all to much to burden you with this good bye _

_raven"_

that's all it says" said robin

"well what are we weighting for lets go find her" yelled kf

"easy kf mabey we shouyld waight a few weeks for her to come bake on her own" said cy

"i agree with friend cyborg we should weight and see" said star

meanwhile with raven

raven woke up and looked around the room was nice but she missed her old one at titans tower _stop thinking about them you did what was best now to find a job and a home_and that's exactly what raven did she went out and found that the local library needed someone so she applied and got the job as for the home she used the titan money she had collected and bought a nice two bedroom place not far from were she worked that all took her two weeks to accomplish and NOW she at home fix it up a bit more to her tastes

back with titans two weeks after finding the note

"we need to start searching for raven" said kf

"no we must leave her be" said star

"i agree with star" said jinks

"so do i" said cy

"me too" said bb

"i agree as well" said robin

"what she could be in danger or worse and you all are just gonna sit there and let her be" kf yelled

"sorry kid flash but weve made up our minds" said robin

"fine bird brain ill find her myself" and with that kf ran out the door

2 months later

ring ring ring ring the phone was ringing

"hello this is starfire speaking how may i help you?" asked star

"starfire its me raven" said raven

"oh friend raven" star yelled then quietened down knowing how on edge people have been lately especially kid flash "Raven i have a question"

"sure go ahead" raven replied

"well um why did you leave us" star asked

"sigh well im im pregnant and one of the boys is the father" raven said

"who?" asked star

"um kid flash" she whispered but star caught it

"but he is dating friend jinks is he not?" asked star

"yeah he is and that's why i had to leave i couldn't let them find out about this they'd be devastated and it only happened once because we were drunk so there's no point in telling either of them about it" raven said

"oh ok but may i come and see the baby when it is born?" asked star

"of course you can" said raven

and that's exactly what happened the day that Ryan wally west Roth was born star was there to hold her Friends hand and welcome the new little one in to the world. that was 4 years ago now raven is the head librarian and Ryan is in pre school. Ryan is every bit his father from his red fiery hair to his impassioned he can run as fast as his father and vibrate his molecules though solid objects and create twisters he also has all of his mothers powers and her control when using them. he likes video games and reading and his mother is constantly reprimanding him for using his powers to pull a practical joke. today is his fourth birthday and star is coming to celebrate it with them.

at the tower

"i am going out Friends see you in a few hours" star said on her way out

"waight star were are you going all of the time its not to the mall and its nowhere with us so were is it?" questioned robin

"um just to a friends party of birth they are turning 4 today" she replied

"oh well then why don't the rest of us come with you we can surprise the little kid" robin said

"no" satr said to quickly "no his mother does not like to many people"

"oh ok ill see you when you come back" robin said and gave her a kiss on the cheek

as soon as star was out the door robin turned to kid flash who now went by flash since he was no longer a kid

"flash go after star and keep a close eye on her" said robin

"your the boss" flash said and ran past him out the door

after an hour of following star she finally stopped at a nice looking two story house and flew into the back yard he followed and his breath caught at what he saw there was raven talking amongst some other parents she looked older but it was her

"mommy mommy is it time for cake now?" asked a red haird purple eyed child running to raven

"ok baby ill go get the cake now" said raven

_mommy so that's her son wonder who's the father?_ thought flash

"friend raven may i help?" asked star raven nodded and disappeared into the house

hours later star departed for home as did all the other guests and flash saw this as his opportunity to get some answers he walked up to the house and knocked on the front door raven answered the door and when she saw who it was she went paler than normal "fflash what aare you doing here?" she questioned

"it is you" he said and engulfed her in a hug she stood there frozen once she got out of her stooper she pushed him away

"what are you doing here?" she asked again

"i followed star and she lead me to you" he said

"you have to leave now" she said

"raven i know about your son and its ok that you have one" he said

her eyes went wide "yyou know that hes yours?" she questioned

"mmine what do you mean mine?" he asked

"sigh that night when we were drunk that's when it happened that's why i left all those years ago" she explained

"wow so im a father?" he asked

"yeah" she replied "would you like to meet him?" she asked

"yes id love to" he said

"come in then" and both walked into the house "Ryan come here a second" raven yelled into the house a split second later Ryan stood there "yeah what is it mommy" he asked

"id like you to meet your father" raven said then moved to the side to let ryan see flash

"hay there ryan im wally or as most call me flash" flash said

"hi my names Ryan wally west Roth or black flash if you will" he said grinning

"so what powers do you have?" asked flash

"i can run fast vibrate my molecules and make twisters and i have all of Mommy's powers to" he said proud of himself

"cool i can do those things as well well except for your Mommy's powers haha" flash said

they spent the next hour talking on the couch raven looked at her watch "Ryan time for bed" she said

"oh but mommy cant i stay up just a little bit longer" ryan pleaded

"no its a school night now off to bed" she said

"ok bye daddy" he said

"bye son" said flash

flash and raven helped put Ryan to bed and then when t to the front door to see flash off "good bye flash" said raven

"bye raven" said flash and kissed her on the cheek she was shocked for a moment before smiling brightly at him and closing the door.

when flash got back to the tower robin found him "so what did you find"

"nothing just a kids birthday party like she said" flash said

"oh ok then" said robin

for the next couple of months flash visited raven and Ryan constantly and started to give child support. soon he broke up with jinks and then a few months later after she started to date cy he introduced the rest of the titans to Ryan and raven every thing was going great but there was something missing one night when Ryan was in bed and flash and raven were alone he got down on one knee and

said "raven i know we've had our differences and there's still a lot of work to be done but will you marry me?"

"oh yes" she said and kissed him on the lips

6 months later they were married and lived happily ever after.

the end


End file.
